Bananas in Pajamas?
by Debs dragon
Summary: Once more, Goku and Vegeta are filling in for the regular actors in a childrens classic show. Fic 2 in the "Pres-schooler Arc"


Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ crew, a rich japanese man does. Damm! Also I don't own the show Banana's in Pyjamas and I don't want to either. :)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Humor, parody, destruction of childrens icons... I think that about covers it.

AN: For those of you not familiar with this classic childrens show, visit this web site for all the information:

http:/ www. abc. net. au /children/ bananas/ [just remove the spaces]

Notes: Having done the 'Play School' parody I was intent on leaving kids shows alone, however for some reason I got this picture of Vegeta as one of the bananas in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. At the risk of having loads of pre schoolers after my blood, here is my interpretation of this timeless classic.

Enjoy and please review with your thoughts. :)

Fic 2 in the "Pre-schooler" Arc.

" Banana's in Pajamas? "

written by - Debs-dragon June 2002

_"Banana's in pajamas, are coming down the stairs..._

_Banana's in pajamas are coming down in pairs..._

_Banana's in pajamas are chasing Teddy bears..._

_Because on Tuesday..."_

"Hold it ! Hold it!" B2 folded his arms across his chest.

"What's the problem B2?" asked B1.

"No one said anything about chasing Teddy Bears. When I agreed to do this ridiculous show no one said I would have to run around after a bunch of stuffed hairy bears," huffed B2.

Sighing, B1 removed his head. "Look, Vegeta, it's not my fault that the original actors got sick with food poisoning."

B2... aka Vegeta, also removed his head, allowing his black spiky hair to return to its usual position... straight up. "I don't give a damn if they all have the plague, I refuse to chase teddy bears."

Goku sighed and placed the banana head on a chair. "Vegeta, it's only for this one show. We did such a good job on Saiya-jin School that they asked us to fill in here while the normal cast get over their illness."

"Liar," said Vegeta.

"Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a little, is it my fault that the entire company of children's show actors all went on holiday - at the same time?" said Goku.

"You failed to mention the budget cuts at the ABC. They aren't on holiday... they resigned once they found out how much they were getting paid. Speaking of which... You never did tell me how much we are getting paid for this . "

Goku grinned and scratched his head. "Errr... let's just say we enjoy making children happy."

"You mean we _aren't_ getting paid." Vegeta's eyes took on a feral glint as he moved closer to Goku.

"Now hang on there, Vegeta, don't go getting your spandex in a spin. I never said we weren't getting paid."

"So we _are_ getting paid then. Good. How much?"

"Well we aren't getting paid in cash."

Vegeta growled. "What do you mean we aren't getting paid in cash? How the hell else are we getting paid then?"

"Ummm, with bananas..."

"Kakarott! I'm gonna KILL YOU!."

At this point the camera crew thought it best to intervene.

Once the dust had settled and three camera men, four bouncers, two script writers and one Rat in the Hat had been given medical attention, B2 had been sufficiently bribed to continue.

"Now where were we? That's right coming down the stairs. Okay B1 and B2, are you ready? Let's take it from the top," called the producer.

The music sprang up and once more the yellow pair headed down the stairs.

*Crash... Thump... Bang... Clatter...*

B1 came to an undignified halt in a tangle of arms, legs and Pj's at the foot of the stairs.

"Cut! Cut!" yelled the producer.

As B1 picked himself up off the floor so what sounded like a snigger came from within B2's 'head'.

"You did that on purpose," said B1's muffled voice.

"Can I help it if these oversized feet get in the way?" was the equally muffled response.

"Okay... okay... can we try this again? Without the mishaps please?" called the producer wearily. It was going to be a long day.

B1 and B2 once more began to descend the stairs.

_"Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs..._

_Bananas in pajamas are coming down in pairs..._

_Bananas in Pajamas are chasing Teddy Bears..."_

"Cue the bears..."

Three bears entered the shot all giggling stupidly...

_"Because on Tuesday they all like to catch them unawares..."_

B1 and B2 having reached the bottom of the stairs proceeded to chase the said bears around the studio. Suddenly an energy ball whizzed across the stage area and connected with Lulu, the darker of the three. Instantly the place was filled with the smell of burning hair. A quick thinking stage hand grabbed the fire extinguisher and proceeded to douse one bear's rear end in white foam.

Once the chaos had settled a rather red and angry looking producer came forward. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" he said as he fronted up to B2.

"I was simply doing what the stupid song said to do," replied B2.

"You're supposed to chase them, not shoot them," spluttered the producer.

"That's not what the song said."

"So, Mr Smarty Stripes, just what does the song say?"

"It says.. Because on Tuesdays they all like to catch them unawares. So I was only following the words and I caught one of them unawares," replied B2.

"You know, you can't really argue with that," said B1

'Stay out of it, B1," growled the producer. "Okay ... places everyone let's see if we can get the next scene right." And with that he made his way back to his chair.

The voice over artist's deep sound came forth.

"It was a very hot day in Cuddles Avenue and the Bananas had headed to the beach to do their other job of Beach Patrol. The Teddies, who were also finding the weather unbearably hot, had decided to pack up a picnic lunch and go to the beach to cool off."

Scene switches to the Teddies' lounge room.

"Boy it's hot," said Morgan as he waved a piece of paper in the air imitating a fan.

"I agree. There isn't any cool air at all. It's like a furnace in here," said Amy in that cute voice.

"I hate fire," moaned Lulu who was still a little damp from the earlier cooling off.

"I have an idea," said Amy and a light bulb noise sounded.

"As long as it doesn't involve getting any hotter," said Morgan.

"And as long as it doesn't have anything to do with that creature from next door," muttered Lulu.

"No, sillies, let's pack a lunch and spend the day at the beach," giggled Amy.

"Now that's one of your better ideas," Lulu said thinking how good the cool water would feel against singed hair.

"Okay then, let's get packed," said Morgan and he went to get his towel and the picnic basket.

Scene cuts to the beach where two bananas are standing with black sun visors on their abnormally large heads. Emblazoned across the front are the words: _'Beach Patrol_.'

"So tell me again, just what is it we are supposed to do here, Kakar.. I mean, B1?"

"Its really simple, B2."

"Just like you," mumbled B2.

Choosing to ignore that remark, B1 continued. "We just wander up and down the beach and make sure that everyone on the sands is okay."

B2 snorted. "Is that all? I thought this was supposed to be a challenge," and then his mind went on its own little trip to think up ways he could *improve* the script.

B1 began to move down the beach and through the dunes to wander along by the water's edge.

B2 followed deep in thought and ankle deep in sand.

#

"The teddies had packed themselves a basket full of goodies and were heading across the dunes to find a spot on the warm sands," said the voice over. "Having selected a nice enough spot they set down the basket and took out a blanket."

"Here looks like a good spot," Morgan said.

"Okay, give me a hand with the blanket will you, Lulu?" said Amy and the two placed the blanket on the sand.

"Let's put the picnic basket up on that rock so it doesn't get full of sand," said Morgan as he lifted the basket.

"Well, I am going to go for a swim," said Morgan as he stripped off his t-shirt and walked towards the water.

"I think I will go play with the beach ball for a bit," said Lulu and she pulled out a rather flat looking, plastic inflatable ball.

"Well I am going to get a sun tan," simpered Amy.

The three bears all went their different ways.

Amy pulled out a large beach towel and lay it next to the blanket. Taking a cool drink out of the picnic basket she sat down on the blanket and sipped idly at it. Watching the shimmering heat across the sands and the water she began to feel a little sleepy.

"May as well lie down and get that sun tan," she thought to herself and placing the drink nearby she rolled over to her stomach and lay down.

The beach patrol had picked up on the teddies' activities and were making their way across the sands towards Amy.

"Pee paww..pee paww..pee paww..." The infernal noise broke through the peace.

Amy lifted her head to see what the ruckus was about.

"Emergency... emergency..." came the cry from B1 as he proceeded to run around in small circles.

"What's the emergency?" asked Amy, wondering if the banana was a few short of the bunch.

B2 strolled casually across until he was standing by the edge of the blanket. Folding his arms across his chest he glared at the bear. Well he tried his best to glare, but the smiling, smug expression on the banana head totally ruined the effect. "_You _are the stupid emergency," he growled.

B1 had stopped his circling and was now wobbling all over the place... he collided with B2 and both bananas hit the sand with a thump.

Amy giggled some more.

B2 managed to push B1 off his body and stood up. B1 also managed to get to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily. A muffled cry came out from B1.

"Help me... someone help me..."

"What the heck is wrong now?" scowled B2.

"I'm blind... It's all dark ... I can't see a thing..." panicked B1.

Amy blinked at the blue, white and yellow creature.

"No wonder," snorted B2... "Your head is on backwards."

Sure enough, B1's head had turned around and he was happily smiling at everyone behind him. Quickly, B1 grabbed the head and twisted it around.

"Ummm sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

"Cool," said Amy. "I thought only Regan could do that."

"Regan?" asked B1.

"Yeah, you know, the girl in the Exorcist?" replied Amy.

B1 scratched his head.

"You know the movie... where the girl gets possessed by the demon and the priests try to exorcise it and her head spins around..." said Amy.

"No," replied B1.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be a sweet, innocent teddy bear," muttered B2.

"Well, think about it... there isn't a lot to do in Cuddles Lane now is there?" simpered Amy.

"I think that's a valid point."

"I hate to interrupt, but could we get back to the show, guys?" piped up the producer.

"What? Oh yeah... sorry," said Amy. "Where were we? That's right, you two were saying there was an emergency."

"You can't lie there in the sun," said B1.

"Why not?"

"You need to put on sunscreen or the sun will burn your skin and do irreversible damage. Things like melanomas will form and then you will have to get them cut out and hope that they haven't spread to the rest of your body. If they have then you will have to have radio therapy and chemotherapy and all your hair will fall out... You will be a bald bear..." said B2.

"I think we get the picture, B2," said B1.

"But the sun isn't all that hot here," said Amy.

B2 stood silently to one side. Those that possessed x-ray vision would have been able to see the evil smirk plastered on his face as he began to send off energy waves... Not just your normal energy waves mind you, but those on a par with the sun's rays...

"It doesn't make any difference, Amy. It's the rays that you can't see that do the damage and by the time you realize what's happened, it's too late," B1 said and then stood transfixed.

Amy had gone very quiet. All of a sudden she felt hot... burning hot.

B1 stood mesmerized as the bear on the sand began to give off heat. She took on a seemingly golden glow. "Hey, I didn't know you could turn Super Saiya-jin," he said and then ducked as the bear suddenly exploded into a ball of light.

As the glow dimmed, all that remained was a small pile of black, sooty ash with a pink bow on the top.

B1 scratched his head. "I guess she couldn't handle the power."

B2 shuffled up alongside. A chuckle came from inside the head.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this, B2?" said B1.

"I never laid a hand on her. But at least now all your precious boys and girls will know why it's dangerous to go out in the sun without wearing sunscreen," snickered B2.

The conversation was broken by a rather upset producer. "Where's Amy?... What have you done to her?" he said as he spotted the pile of ash.

"I suppose you could call it a case of spontaneous teddy bear combustion," said B1 helpfully.

"More like if you don't wear your sunscreen you will get fried to a crisp," said B2.

The producer vainly tried to keep himself under control. He could envision the reaction to this... thousands of kids would be too frightened to set foot outside in daylight hours after what had happened here. "I suppose we can always edit out that bit," he thought to himself. "Okay, let's forget that part then and move on to the next scene."

"Sure thing... You're the boss," said B1

B2 gave a noise that sounded something like a 'Humph.'

#

The voice over boomed through the air... "It's very important to make sure you wear your sunscreen, a hat and preferably a shirt when you go out into the hot sun. We don't want any of you to end up getting sunburn. Meanwhile, Morgan was heading out into the ocean for a cool swim." ...

Morgan checked on the beach to see where the flags were. "I must always swim between the flags," he said out loud. "The life guards put them there for a reason. It's the safest part on the beach to swim."

Seeing the flags, Morgan walked between them and started to wade out into the cool water.

B2 watched and snickered from the shore.

B1 came up behind him. "Now there's a smart bear. He knows the rules of the beach," he said and watched the brown object as it swam lazily up and down the shore.

B2 said nothing but continued to watch.

"We had better go and check on the rest of the beach dwellers, B2 and make sure that everything is okay with them," said B1.

B2 turned reluctantly away, "Can we get an ice cream? I'm really hot in here."

"Oh I suppose so." B1, followed by B2, went in search of the ice cream man.

#

Morgan continued to swim for a while and then turned on his back to float and rest his arms. It wasn't easy to swim when you were a teddy bear. All that hair added extra weight when it was wet. So entranced with watching the clouds in the sky he didn't notice that he had been caught in the undercurrent and was being pulled out to sea.

B1 and B2 had bought their ice creams and were now facing a really difficult task... How to eat them.

"Damn this blasted head," growled B2. "How the heck am I supposed to eat this thing when I haven't got a mouth to put it through?"

B1 giggled at his companion's obvious frustration.

B2 turned and watched as B1 pushed his hand and ice cream up under his shirt to disappear under the collar and into the large head.

"And they reckon I have no sense," he sniggered.

B2 followed suit and shortly all that could be heard were the sounds of slurping. Then an ear splitting shriek came across the sands.

B2 jumped in fright and dropped his ice cream. It disappeared somewhere down the front of his pajama top. B2 was instantly aware of three things. 1. He had suddenly lost his cool treat. 2. Said treat had lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his pajama top and above his pajama bottoms. 3. The ice cream was wet... sticky... and very COLD!

Performing something akin to what was known as bad disco dancing, he leapt and gyrated on the sands in an attempt to dislodge the offending item from its current location.

B1 watched in amazement. He had no idea that B2 could dance like that! He made a mental note to get him up on the dance floor the next time they all went out.

Finally managing to extract the ice cream, B2 calmed down and then spun around as he remembered the reason why he had gotten into this position in the first place. Someone had shrieked and frightened the skin off him. "Who yelled!" he demanded.

B1 gazed out across the water. "I believe it may have been that bear out there," he said and pointed to a brown blob in the water that was waving frantically.

B2 followed the line of B1's gaze. "What the heck is he doing?"

"I wonder if he is in trouble?" said B1.

"He's doing the right thing and swimming between the flags and the life guards are there so he should be fine," snickered B2.

"Yeah I guess your right," said B1 and he began to wave back.

B1 and B2 continued to watch the bear as he waved from the water. Suddenly, B1's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"What on earth is he doing now?" gasped B1.

"If you ask me it looks like he is trying to imitate that Jesus guy," sniggered B2.

Out in the ocean one rather soggy bear was running across the top of the water.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked B1 as he scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Ummm... would it have anything to do with that fin I see?" sneered B2.

B1 stared out and was able to see the triangular, dark shape above the waterline as it cut a neat path behind one bear.

"Quick ... we have to do something, B2," said B1

"Not on your nelly, B1. There is no way I am going to go out there with an overgrown sardine looking to make me the main course," humphed B2.

"But we can't just stay here and do nothing."

"Watch me."

"But that's what we are here for, B2. To protect the beach goers," whined B1.

"See your hat, B1?"

"Yes."

"What does it say?"

"Is this a trick question?"

B2 rolled his eyes... his inside eyes as his outside ones were fixed. "Read what it says on your hat, idiot!"

"Errr... It says _'Beach Patrol'_."

"Exactly."

"I don't get it."

"It says _Beach Patrol_, which means we patrol the beach. Not the car park, not the kiosk area, and most certainly not the water. Just the _beach_." smirked B2.

"Oh."

"It's the Surf Patrol's job to keep an eye on the water."

With that the surf boat was seen to be heading out to the bear who was rapidly losing his race with the shark. As the boat began to close the distance so the shark put on a burst of speed and next thing the bear went scuba diving... minus the air tank.

The boat circled around the spot where Morgan had sunk, a couple of minutes later his head bobbed up along with a leg... arm... bits of stuffing... black nose... The life guards snagged all the bits and pulled them into the boat, keeping an eye out for the shark.

The shark broke the surface a few meters away looking totally flummoxed. Bits of stuffing and scraps of brown material were caught in his teeth. He gave a couple of shakes of his head, blinked once at all the bits of bear floating gracefully by before diving deep and heading out to safer water.

B1 and B2 strolled across the sand to meet the returning life guards and their grisly cargo.

The producer also walked across looking rather upset. "I don't get it," he said. "The bear was swimming between the flags. He should have been fine."

"He would have been fine if the flags hadn't been moved," said one of the life guards as he handed the producer a waterlogged leg.

"Who would be that mean to move the flags?" asked the producer as he stared at the furry appendage.

"I think I hear someone else in need of the Beach Patrol's assistance," said B2 and taking B1 by the arm, he pulled the other banana along the sands and away from the rescue team.

The producer stared at the retreating backs... one in particular and shook his head. "I thought I would have learnt after Saiya-jin school," and with that he began to stuff the rest of the bits of Morgan into a plastic bag. "I wonder if the costume department can sew him back together...?"

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that," said B1.

B2 raised his arms in protest. "Why is it that whenever anything goes wrong you all immediately think that I have something to do with it?"

"Because you usually do," replied B1.

"Tell me, did you see a yellow submarine out there?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't me. It's not my fault if a shark decides to cruise on in and have an appetizer."

"Speaking of food, I wonder if the Teddies have any in that picnic basket?" said B1. "With there only being one bear left there may be too much for her to eat, I think it would be a shame to waste the rest."

"Always thinking of your stomach aren't you?" snickered B2 as he followed B1 across the sands once more.

#

The deep voice of the invisible narrator boomed out again. "With the untimely departure of first Amy, and now Morgan undergoing cosmetic surgery, only Lulu remained enjoying the warm day at the beach. Totally unaware of her two comrades demises she blithely carried on enjoying herself and not paying a whole lot of attention to the bananas. This was something she would regret later. For now though she had finally managed to get the flat, plastic beach ball unraveled.

"Gee, I never knew just how hard these plastic things could be to get opened up," she muttered.

Everyone knows how plastic likes to stick together and when you only have a thumb and lump for the rest of your hand then the task of peeling the thing open becomes multiplied tenfold. Hence the Teddies shied away from cling wrap with a vengeance.

"I think I will have some lunch before I blow it up," she said to a passing crab and made her way back to the blanket and picnic basket.

Picking up the basket she placed it on the blanket and looked around for her companions, It wasn't polite to start eating without the rest of the group. Scanning in all directions she was puzzled as to where they could be.

"Amy!... Morgan!... Come on guy's it's lunch time," she called. Surprisingly, there was no response. She looked around and scanned the water. "I'm sure Morgan said he was going swimming, but there isn't anyone in the water."

Looking up and down the beach she was still unable to located anything that looked remotely like two bears. "Oh well I guess I will start without them," and she reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a sandwich.

Whoosh...

Before she could blink a mini sandstorm came tearing up the beach and stopped by the blanket. As the sand settled so the form of B1 materialized.

"Hi there, Lulu."

"Cough...cough... Hello, B1," she responded and then darted a nervous glance behind him. "Where is the other half to the yellow peril?" she asked.

"Oh, if you mean B2, he's on his way. He was helping the life guards re position the swimming flags."

"Well it's nice to hear that he is being helpful then," she said trying to fight the urge to run.

"Ummm, Lulu?"

"Yes, B1?"

"Any chance we can share lunch with you? I mean, there seems to be an awful lot of food there for just one bear, it would be a shame to waste the rest and B2 and I forgot to bring any."

B1's stomach gave a growl that would have put a Grizzly to shame.

Startled by the noise from B1's stomach, Lulu hastily agreed and opened up the basket. B1 didn't wait for a second invitation, his hand darted out and was buried in the basket before Lulu had the chance to say "Help yourself."

She watched in amazement as the food disappeared rapidly up the shirt of B1. "Hey... don't you think we should leave some for the others?"

B1's silly smile stared back at her. "I domph fiink phey wull wont anmy."

"Pardon?"

B1 swallowed. "I don't think they will want any," he said.

A shadow appeared across the blanket and Lulu looked up to see B2 standing there. She shivered and backed away slightly.

"Don't tell me... you ate the lot," said B2, disgusted.

B1 peered in the basket. "Umm there's an apple in here or if you prefer..." B1's hand dived inside. "A banana," he said with triumph as he waved the yellow fruit in the air.

"In that case, forget it," huffed B2.

"Well, if you aren't gonna eat them, I will," said B1.

Lulu lunged forward and swiped the apple from B1. "That's mine," she said.

B1 shrugged his shoulders and began to peel the banana.

"Cannibal," said B2.

Picking up the basket, Lulu placed it back on the rock and then retrieved the beach ball. She found the small spout and tried to blow the thing up. She wasn't having much luck.

"I say, you two... Do you think you can give me a hand to blow this up, please?" she asked.

"With pleasure," said B2 as he raised his hand.

B1 jumped up and knocked B2's hand out of the way. "That's not the sort of blowing up Lulu means," he growled.

"Party pooper," came the reply.

"Lulu means can we blow it up with air," explained B1.

"Well you should be good at that, B1. You're full of hot air," snickered B2.

Choosing to ignore that remark B1 went to blow up the beach ball... only to find he couldn't get the little spout into his mouth. That might have had something to do with the fact that the large part of his head was made of toughened cardboard with the mouth painted on.

The voice of the narrator once more graced the speakers. "Finding that they couldn't blow up the beach ball by themselves, the bananas had an idea."

*BOOOOIIINNNG*

The bananas' heads and upper bodies swung around in a couple of large funny circles before whacking against each other.

"Ouch!"

"What the heck was that for?" said B2.

"Don't blame me, it happened by itself," said B1 rubbing his head.

*BOOOIIINNNGG*

The bananas' heads and bodies once again went in circles before colliding with each other.

"Ouch! Watch it, will you?" grumbled B2.

"I think that's supposed to indicate we had an idea," replied B1.

The producer slid out of his chair into a quivering mass on the floor.

"Isn't this where we are supposed to say... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked B1.

"Errr... I think so," replied B2.

"Right." B1 steadied his large head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B2?"

"I think I am, B1."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Have you two got an idea then?"

"It appears so," said B1. "Although what it is, I haven't a clue..."

"Lucky you have me then," snickered B2.

"And why might that be?" asked B1.

"'Cause I'm the one with the idea."

"So how did you suddenly become all knowing?" said B1.

"Easy... I read the script," came the snicker.

"If I may interrupt here do you mind telling me what this wonderful idea might be?" Lulu said with her hands on her hips.

"Sure. There is a service station just up the beach a bit. We take the ball there and use the compressed air gun to blow it up," said B2 with triumph.

B1 just stared at his partner then shrugging his shoulders picked up the flat piece of plastic and set off up the beach in the direction of the service station. Lulu and B2 followed behind.

"The bananas reached the service station and quickly located the air gun. Picking up the end, B1 turned the object over in his hands," said the voice over.

B1 stared at the strange object in his hands. "Ummm how does this work, B2?"

B2 shook his head in disbelief. "Pass it here."

B1 handed over the air gun and B2 proceeded to take hold of the end and place it on the spout of the beach ball. Making sure that it was connected he gently depressed the lever. With a hiss the air began to flow from the gun and into the ball, rapidly inflating it.

Lulu squealed with delight. "Oh, thank you, bananas," she simpered.

Fortunately or unfortunately... depending on how you look at it... Lulu couldn't see the glint in B2's real eyes. If she had then what happened next may never have taken place...

B2 continued to pour air into the ball until it was ready to burst.

"Hey don't you think that's enough?" asked B1.

Grinning evilly inside his head, B2 nodded his head. "Yes I think it's enough." Then he disconnected the end of the gun and pinched the spout to prevent the air from escaping before he could get the stopper in.

Lulu was bouncing from one foot to another with excitement. "Oh can I have it now? Can I ? please..."

B2 took the stopper and just lightly pushed the very tip into the spout.

"I think you will have a lot of fun with that, Lulu," said B1.

"You have no idea," mumbled B2.

"Did you say something, B2?" asked B1.

"I said are you ready, Lulu?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, bananas." Lulu held out her arms for the ball.

"Okay then, here you go... Catch." B2 threw the ball to Lulu.

As B2 tossed the ball so he put in a little extra effort. Lulu went to catch the ball only to have it land hard against her. The sudden stop to the ball's flight allowed physics to come into play and the trapped air pushed outwards... forcing the stopper from its hole.

Lulu looked suitably stunned as the air rushed out from the ball causing her and the ball to take to the skies reminding the volley of spectators of a balloon whizzing around.

B2 shaded his eyes and watched as the bear and ball headed out to sea. "I wonder how long the air will last?" he mused.

B1 had gone into a dead faint.

Lulu felt the air escaping and herself becoming airborne. She clung to the ball for dear life as she passed over the glistening sea and the odd stunned seagull. Just what would happen when the air ran out she didn't even contemplate, until with a sigh the last vestiges of air left the now flat ball. Lulu seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like minutes, but was in fact only seconds, before following the laws of gravity.

Dropping like the proverbial stone, Lulu could only form two words... "Oh shit!" before she landed smack on the deck of a passing oil tanker.

Back on the sands, B1 had come out of his faint and was looking around for Lulu and B2. He quickly found the latter, but of the former there was no sign.

"Where did Lulu go?" he asked his partner.

"She decided to go on a cruise to the middle east," offered B2 as he folded his arms.

B1 scratched his head. "She could have said goodbye."

"I think it was a spur of the moment thing," sniggered B2.

B1 looked at his watch. "Well, B2, I think our work here is done for today so how about we head back home?"

"About time," growled B2.

The two bananas turned and began to walk back down the beach in the direction of home. A breeze had sprung up and carried the sound of their voices to one producer who was safely wrapped in a straight jacket mumbling to himself.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be all that bad, Vegeta," said B1.

"I wasn't aware that you could have so much fun on kids shows, Kakarott."

"I'm so glad you said that Vegeta," responded B1

B2 halted. "Why?"

"Ummm... ever watched Sesame Street?"

"Tell me you are joking, Kakarott."

"I think you are perfect for the spot of Oscar..."

One banana suddenly went from yellow to gold and began to glow. B1 took off at a run...

"Kakarott! come back here and die like a man!"

~ Fin ~

AN: I think I will leave it there... I don't need a hoard of angry pre schoolers after my hide

So Sesame Street is safe... maybe...


End file.
